


Dawn

by FancyKraken



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Ronill, StarAccuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While being hunted by Thanos and his assassins, Ronan and Peter take advantage of the calm before the oncoming storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staubengel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/gifts).



> This fic is for my darling, Staubengel, who needed cheering up and never ceases to amaze me with her strength, beauty, and awesome sense of humour. <3

Faint light filtered in through the tattered curtains casting hazy patterns and shapes over the Kree's cobalt blue skin. Peter had been awake for nearly an hour now and intended to go right back to sleep, but the sight of Ronan lying peacefully on his back, face relaxed in sleep, kept Peter from his rest.

He traced the contours and lines of Ronan's torso, chest, arms, and neck with his eyes. Peter knew practically ever inch of Ronan’s body; every curve, line, dip, and powerful muscle, but that would never keep him from staring. As far as Peter was concerned, Ronan was the sexiest and most perfectly sculpted creature in the galaxy. Aside from himself of course.

Ronan stirred, his body reacting to the rising sun outside of their small room in the safe house they were currently hiding out in. His lips parted slightly and he inhaled as sleep started to lift its hold over him. All Peter wanted to do was capture those lips with his and never part from them again.

Shifting closer, Peter winced slightly as the ache of his well-used muscles in his thighs and lower back protested. His ass felt used, but in the best way possible. It still ached for Ronan's thick cock to be buried inside him even after it had already been several times during the night.

It had been almost a week since Ronan and Peter had been able to take a breath and not constantly look over their shoulder for the agents Thanos had sent out to hunt them and bring them back to be tortured beyond anyone could comprehend. It had also been a week since they were able to have anything more than a few kisses and hurried touches, so they gladly took the opportunity to make up for lost time. The moment the door to their shabby room had closed, Ronan had slammed Peter back against the wall, devouring his lips, biting and assaulting his neck, and palming his hardening cock through leather pants.

Peter grinned to himself at that memory that had just happened hours before. He had come in record time; spilling over Ronan's closed fist as he pumped Peter to his climax. Ronan didn't last much longer as he had flipped Peter chest first against the wall and entered him before Peter had time to take a breath, or wonder how long Ronan had what they used for lube hidden on his body. His climax moments before had made him relaxed and pliant, so the slight burn and stretch of his unprepared ass wasn't as painful as it should have been. With a few thrusts Ronan was growling in Peter's ear as he released inside him. When he pulled out Peter could feel the thick cum of his lover begin to drip down his thighs and he smiled, content.

Licking his lips, Peter leaned over Ronan's sleeping form, his lips hovering just over Ronan's. Purple eyes flashed open, alert and ready to strike at any threats that may be present. Immediately they relaxed as they recognized Peter's face and the look of contentment on him.

"Hey," Peter whispered, smiling at Ronan.

"Hmmm," Ronan just grunted in reply. He was a Kree of few words first thing in the morning as Peter had quickly learned when their relationship was just beginning.

Peter leaned down, pressing his lips to Ronan's in a long, slow, lazy good morning kiss. Ronan was happy to let Peter take his time. Breaking apart, Ronan turned his head and squinted through a hole in the curtain.

"We should leave soon."

His deep, rich voice was gravelly with sleep and it sent a shiver through Peter's body.

"I know," Peter sighed. "But we got a good jump on that last assassin and pretty sure they won't be able to follow us with a wrecked ship and three missing eyes. At least not right away."

Ronan remained silent as he stared through the holes in the curtains.

Peter lay back down, resting his head on Ronan's shoulder. He took the Kree's hand and twined his fingers with his own, never tiring at the contrast of his pale Terran skin with Kree blue.

He had almost thought Ronan had fallen back asleep when he shifted to face Peter, his breath soft and slow on his brow.

"As wretched as his hovel is," Ronan murmured, "I must admit that I had not slept that well for some time."

"Yeah, me too, just like Sleeping Beauty. Only the x-rated version." Peter grinned. "So what is the plan for today, honey bun? Take the kids to school, take the dog to the vet, come home, fuck our brains out, then plan dinner?"

Ronan never quite understood Peter's humour or all the references his Terran threw at him, but he had come to accept and tolerate it. And even sometimes love it, despite his mind telling him otherwise.

"I believe we are out of time for all those activities. All save one," Ronan said, his voice growing even deeper.

"Oh? Which one?" Peter teased.

Ronan moved quickly and straddled Peter, pressing him down into the thin mattress. Kissing Peter deeply, Ronan ground his hips down, letting Peter feel his hardening cock.

Peter chuckled as Ronan broke away. "I like this activity."

"As do I," Ronan growled and began kissing Peter along his jaw.

Even if both their lives were less than ideal at the moment, they were together. It was hard and it was dangerous, but at least they had each other and could rely on the other for what they needed. And what they needed was rest and relaxation, but that wasn't meant to be, at least not now. So they took what they could and gave each other the pleasure that they craved and needed.

The other Guardians were laying false trails, trying to get Thanos off of Peter and Ronan’s scent while they hunted down more Infinity Stones. While Peter missed them, he did enjoy having Ronan all to himself for the time being despite the shitty situation.

Their lovemaking was tender and slow, both taking the time to lose themselves in one another before they had to face the dangers of being hunted down by Thanos again.

Peter came; moaning Ronan’s name as his orgasm took hold of his body. He shuddered under Ronan’s thrusts and strong arms wrapped around him, letting his cock throb with his release, sparks of pleasure alighting over his body.

Ronan growled in approval, his thrusting becoming more urgent and erratic.

“Yeah, c’mon, babe,” Peter panted and brought his lips up to Ronan’s for a quick kiss. “I wanna feel you come in me.”

A few hard thrusts and Ronan groaned, pressing his forehead into the side of Peter’s neck as he let himself go.

“Good, babe. So fucking good,” Peter murmured, feeling Ronan’s cock throb inside him, filling him up with his come.

Ronan slumped over Peter, his orgasm leaving him sated and relaxed. Both lay together in silence for a few minutes before Ronan rolled off of Peter.

“We need to leave,” Ronan stated.

“Just gimme a few…hours,” Peter sighed and rolled onto his side facing Ronan.

“You have ten minutes.” Ronan got up from the bed and grabbed for his clothes. Peter’s eyes were glued to his ass as the Kree dressed himself.

“Y’know when this is all over I demand that we just spend an entire day in bed. No leaving for anything. Except maybe food.”

Ronan turned to face Peter, a dark smirk curling over his lips. “I have every intention of doing so, but you, my Terran, will only be allowed to move and eat when I command you to.”

Raw desire pooled low in Peter’s belly, images of Ronan keeping him pinned down and tied to the bed flickered through his mind. He swallowed hard, looking into Ronan’s dark gaze.

“On one condition,” Peter breathed. “I get to pick the music.”

The barest hint of a smile tugged at Ronan’s lips and Peter grinned.

“If you please me enough then I will consider it. Now get dressed, we need to leave.”

Peter laughed and got out of bed. “Anything you say, Ro.”

 

* * *

 

 

Artwork for this story done by the wonderful [Staubengel](http://staubengel.tumblr.com/post/132875339274/faint-light-filtered-in-through-the-tattered)


End file.
